


Nuestra Alma

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Historias cortas de mis ocs de Batman [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ellen!hurt, Gen, Hurt, Jason!hurt, Pain, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: "Es algo raro que escribí hace tiempo, muy extraño. La chica es Ellen, obviamente, pero el chico aun dudo cual puede ser, ambos (Wyatt en su tiempo y en este caso podría decir que Eddy entra en cuestión, pero no, sigue siendo sólo Jay y Wyatt la duda) pegan aunque confesaré que Jason más (claro, hablando de una trama donde él esté un poco enganchado con ella), es mi percepción sentimental que oculta el personaje, mucha soledad y dolor, pero en fin, no estoy segura si es Jason aun.El fanfic está redactado como si alguien externo, una especie de "Master" estuviera observando todo y supiera o intuyera lo que sienten o sucede, es raro, lo sé, creo que mi depre del día me pego mal."





	

Extiende su mano sin dudar y la yema de sus dedos rozan la piel del muchacho acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, quita la lágrima traicionera que cayó por las facciones duras del hombre quien jamás aceptaría que aquel líquido fue expulsado de sus ojos. Con cuidado roza su pómulo eliminando cualquier evidencia de debilidad del joven y deja reposar su fría mano enguantada sobre la piel expuesta de él. Están cerca, lo suficiente como para que esa noche no fuera tan fría pero no para rozar sus cuerpos o mantener un contacto real. El aire frío es palpable a su alrededor y la nieve cae mansamente, sin prisa alguna, haciendo el tiempo lento a la vista. No dicen palabras pues sobran, extrañamente aquellos dos individuos que nunca pudieron mantener sus bocas cerradas a menos que estén entremetidas con otra cosa, se mantenían en un mutismo mortífero pero cómodo.

La joven sólo lo observa sin prejuicio alguno, no hay pena ni gloria, no hay dolor ni tristeza en su mirada menos aún lastima; ella no siente lástima por él y nunca la sentirá. Él lo sabe pero aun así sus defensas son altas y casi inalcanzables, teme ser herido y herir, lo asusta tanto pero lo oculta muy bien. El dolor no es físico si no psicológico y no se puede curar. No quiere estar sano porque no quiere perder otra vez. Se oculta cual niño en los brazos de un desconocido, noche tras noche, buscando un consuelo que nunca llegará. Ella lo comprende y no lo juzga. Quiere ser esos brazos pero no puede, él no quiere tener un pilar porque no quiere que se rompa en algún futuro lejano o cercano. Es tal su temor que no sabe qué quiere realmente y ella no puede guiarlo en la oscuridad si él no quiere ver la luz.

La soledad, cómo los consume lentamente. Sin importar cuan acompañados estén físicamente, ella persiste en su alma como un clavo frío y oxidado que no quiere ser quitado. Hiere, tanto que sangra. Y sangra, tanto que mata. Él desea lo que ella desea pero ninguno puede cumplirlo, ¿Qué tan cruel es el destino como para separarlos de su único sueño preciado? Al parecer demasiado.

Él da el primer paso y quita la mano de la muchacha sin delicadeza alguna de su rostro. Sus miradas se cruzan y hablan por ellos. No diré que dicen pues no lo sé, solamente ellos lo saben y con eso está bien. Él sonríe galante y luego se aleja. Ella sólo espera verlo desaparecer al final del edificio antes de abrazarse a sí misma y llorar en silencio. Y él espera esconderse en un rincón oscuro lejos para soltar sus únicas lágrimas silenciosas, con promesas que jamás se cumplirán escritas en ellas. Son niños, niños que juegan a ser adultos y adultos que quieren ser niños.

La nieve aún cae a su alrededor, pura y sin prisa pero insistente. El frío es mayor ahora que están separados pero no parece importarles demasiado pues una cosa pasa por sus mentes obstinada, insaciable. Rojo, la nieve se tiñe de un carmesí infinito, pues si la soledad no puede ser espantada y el dolor no puede ser sanado entonces otros deberán de experimentarlo también. Justicia lo llaman pero es sólo egoísmo. Y al fin obtienen aquel calor que nadie podrá darles, el silencio que nadie jamás podrá quitarles. A pesar de que sus respiraciones sean visibles y agitadas, que sus cuerpos duelan y sus manos manchadas estén; sus pieles heridas y marcas que eternamente queden, ellos parecen así obtener lo que tanto buscaban sin tenerlo realmente.

Oh, vida, destino mío, mátalos de una vez y déjalos descansar al fin.

Oh, dios mío, sé gentil y acaba con su dolor.

Hazlo, antes que deba de hacerlo yo.

Te lo ruego, nadie lo merece.

Por favor.

_Hazlo._


End file.
